The Heir of the Senju Clan
by InfiniteStories13
Summary: Naruto Senju Namikaze. Son of Tsunade Senju and Minato Namikaze. Born because of a drunken fling rises up to be the best there ever is and the strongest to protect his loved ruto/Harem,Strong Naruto,Mokuton Naruto,Later Sharingan and Rinnegan Naruto.You'll understand later in the story.on hiatus plot issues
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu Name**

Chapter 1:Drinking Partner and Mistakes

It was late in the evening. The sun was setting and the evening lights had just started to turn on in Tanzaku Gai. While the sun was setting four figures could be seen making their way there. Three were standing in a triangle formation with the fourth figure in the middle of the triangle. The three figures in the triangle formation were about 5"9' and were wearing standard ANBU attire with katanas and masks.

The man walking in the middle was 6" even. He's wearing a standard Konoha ninja uniform with two bands on each of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue Konoha forehead protector, blue ANBU pants, and blue sandals. He's also wearing a short-sleeved haori that went to his knees over his attire, decorated by orange flame-like motifs licking the bottom with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage"(Fourth Hokage)written vertically down the back and closed in the front by a thin, orange rope.

This was Minato Namikaze, the famed Konoha no Kiiroi Senko(Konoha's Yellow Flash), Yondaime Hokage(Fourth Hokage), and former student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

He and his personal guard were on their way back to Konoha after successfully negotiating and finalizing an alliance with Sunagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Sand)and its leader the Yondaime Kazekage(Fourth Kazekage).

"Hokage-sama, no disrespect, but why do we have to travel back to Konoha by foot when you can get us there in a second with your **Hiraishin no Jutsu**(Flying Thunder God Technique)."said the ANBU on the right.

Minato looked at him and said,"I could, but then I'd have to get back to working on that kami-forsaken paperwork!"he said finishing with a huff.

When he said that all the ANBU couldn't help but let out a chuckle seeing the Hokage get worked up over paperwork."Well, then why did you accept the Hokage place if you knew that Sandaime-sama was always stuck at his desk doing paperwork."the ANBU in the back said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Because I didn't think that I would as long as he did when he was Hokage. Man who knew there was so much going on in the village. I couldn't even leave the office for two hours because there was so much paperwork."Minato said."Look just drop it and head to the nearest bar, I need a drink."

He did indeed, a strong one at that. During the negotiation the Kazekage kept trying to make the alliance favor Suna more than make it equal for both Suna and Konoha. It also didn't help that he kept making snide remarks about Konoha being too soft and weak. Minato didn't like the Kazekage at all, Minato found him to be a rather cold and uncaring person. Especially with the way he ignored or passed off his pregnant wife, three-year old daughter, and two-year old son as if they were nothing to him. That really pissed Minato off. If it wasn't for the fact that Konoha needed allies, he would've left and called off the meeting right then and there.

Not wanting to think about it anymore he sped up on his way to the closest bar. 15 minutes later Minato looked around and went inside the bar he saw, really needing a drink. What he found in the bar was a cream blonde haired woman with hair tied in two long ponytails that reached down to her lower hip with chin-length bangs framing both sides of her face, a diamond-shaped mark on her forehead and brown eyes. She's wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for Kake(Gamble) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She has open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She's also wearing soft pink lipstick. She's also wearing her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest. She is, what a lot of people would say, well endowed and extremely beautiful.

This was none other than Tsunade Senju. Last living member of the Senju clan. One of the Densetsu no Sannin(Three Legendary Shinobi), world's greatest medic-nin and slug princess. Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage(First or Founding Hokage), Grandniece to Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage(Second Hokage),and student of Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage(Third Hokage).

"Tsunade-hime!"called out Minato. When Tsunade heard he name called she turned towards him and smiled.

"What are you doing here brat?"Tsunade asked.

"Just coming back from an alliance meeting with the Kazekage."Minato replied.

"Oh? Did everything go alright?"Tsunade asked curiously.

Then Minato started telling her about what happened before, during, and after the negotiations. How the Kazekage was cold and uncaring about his family and trying to get the better end of the stick with the treaty.

Tsunade scrunched her nose in disgust on how the man would treat his family that way. During their talk they ordered some semi strong Sake to start. Before they started drinking Minato told his guards to go on ahead to Konoha. They obviously argued saying they were supposed to protect the Hokage at all costs. Minato shot back saying they were ANBU, meaning they had to do what the Hokage said to the letter. That got them to shut up and reluctantly leave.

Two hours later, we find the two kage level ninjas...drunk off their ass. They had started with the semi-strong and finished with the hard stuff. And as it turns out both Minato and Tsunade both get a little frisky when they're drunk. One thing led to another and they were both stumbling their way to Tsunade's apartment where moans, groans, and giggles filled up Tsunade's bedroom until the wee hours of the morning.

**The Next Day**

It was two in the afternoon and Tsunade was just waking up with the biggest hangover she ever had. When she started to regain her senses she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in and noticed she was back in her bedroom but when she sat up she noticed that there was a trail of clothing leading to her bed. She followed each piece of clothing until she saw Minato naked with the blanket covering his lower half. When Tsunade realized who was in bed with her, she couldn't help but pull the blanket up over her assets and give a really loud scream, making Minato fall off the side of the bed and have a meeting with the floor.

"Ugh, what happened?"Minato asked himself until he looked around the room he was in."Wait, this isn't my room."When he got to his feet he noticed that he was completely naked so he grabbed the pillow on the bed and covered himself with a blush and embarrassed look on his face.

After getting her shock Tsunade yelled,"Minato, I swear if you don't tell me what you're doing here in the next five seconds, you're going to be a stain on the wall!"Right now she was really pissed. Waking up to find someone naked in bed with you was something Tsunade never thought would happen to her.

Ever since Dan's death she never wanted to have sex with anyone else,. Hell, she didn't even want to be with anyone else. Having the person you love die right in front of you with their blood on your hands really changes your opinion on relationships.

"I-I-I don't know. The only things I van remember are showing up to the bar, drinking with you, and then we headed to your apartment and had...Oh My God! I cant believe we had sex!"Minato said, speaking lowly at first until he started to yell at the end.

"What do you mean sex? If anything you took advantage of me while I was drunk!"Tsunade yelled.

Minato shot back,"What? If anything you took advantage of me when you invited me into your apartment!"

It went on like this for five minutes until they both agreed it was both of their faults and started to put their clothes back on while facing away from each other. When they were done Minato was about to speak until he a seal on the walls, more specifically, a privacy seal. When he looked around the room he noticed that there were seals on all the walls, floor and ceiling making him sigh in relief until he started chuckling, getting Tsunade's attention.

"What are you laughing at?"Tsunade said suspiciously while cracking her knuckles making Minato gulp.

"Its nothing I was just laughing about the fact that I could draw seals while drunk. I swear."Minato said quickly to not lose his life so early.

"Oh, OK."Tsunade said, completely forgetting her scary demeanor making Minato let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. '_Man, she can be really scary when she wants to be.' _"Well come on then. I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat."Tsunade told Minato with him nodding along since he was also hungry.

And with that they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where they could smell something good being cooked and when they turned the corner into the kitchen they saw Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and Dan's niece, barefoot with a piglet on the counter watching her cook.

"Shizune? What are you doing up so early?"Tsunade asked completely oblivious to the fact that it was two-thirty in the afternoon.

"Tsunade-sama, its two-thirty in the afternoon."answered Shizune wondering why she was waking up so late and why the Yondaime Hokage was in their kitchen.

"WHAT? We woke up that late? Sorry Tsunade-hime but I got to go and get back to the office. Later."Minato said quickly and then vanishing in a yellow flash.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, why was the Hokage here and where did he come from?"asked Shizune wondering when Minato was here without her even knowing.

"Don't worry about it Shizune. All I want to do now is eat and go about our normal lives."answered Tsunade, hoping things would go back to normal, and they would...for a little while.

**One Month Later**

Its been about a month since Tsunade found Minato in bed with her and, as she had hoped, everything went back to normal...for about about a week until she started having cravings and mood swings. Why? She didn't know but she had a damn good idea why and if she was right she was going to rip Minato a new one. That's why she was having Shizune run a test on her to see what was wrong.

Right now Shizune was finishing the test and it took a couple more minutes until she was done with unbelieving eyes as if she knew what was going on but couldn't seem to understand it."Tsunade-sama...you're pregnant."

As soon as Shizune was done speaking Tsunade jumped off the bed, put her shirt and haori back on and made her way upstairs and said,"Shizune get ready to leave were going to Konoha."Tsunade ordered angrily.

"What? But I thought you said you'd never go back? Why do you want to go back now?"asked Shizune completely confused with what was going on.

"Why? Because I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that knocked me up!"exclaimed Tsunade clearly pissed off.

When Shizune heard that she couldn't help but say the one thing that popped in to her head at that moment.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:Hey everybody, InfiniteStories13 here. I just wanted to say that this is my first story and if there is anything that you want to complain on or have any opinions about please review and if you like the story please follow and or favorite. I won't take any flames but i will take any reviews that have good reasons to tell me about my story. I want people to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. That's how i can make a better story. I also need a Beta so if there is anyone who would like to take the job please PM me at my account and let me know. Thanks. Oh and just so you know this story is going to pretty long, emotional, and Naruto is going to have a pretty big harem. And also I will be having a few polls every now and again about either this story or any other stories I might start writing. Thanks for giving this story a look. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to the second chapter to the Heir of the Senju Clan. Thanks for those who reviewed. I got some pretty good ideas about what to do next from some of the reviews that I got for the first chapter. Well, lets not keep you guys waiting. On with the fanfiction. Aragon Potter has allowed me permission to continue this story. Thank him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

"**Summon speaking"**

**Jutsu Name**

Chapter 2: Surprising News and a New Family Member

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was high in the sky, and it gave off a serene look in the village. But it seemed that two people didn't have the energy to take in the beauty of nature. It wasn't really their fault...entirely. They were Izumo and Kotetsu. The "Eternal Gate Guards."Those two were never seen anywhere else besides that gate. Sure its a B-rank mission pay and it helped with the rent and everything...but man was it boring as hell for those two. Kami there was nothing for them to do. They had to play cards just to keep from sleeping on the job.

"Man, I wish something exciting would happen. I'm so freaking bored here." Izumo said to Kotetsu.

"Yeah, I know, I just want some excitement in my life while I'm working here. The only things that we have to do are make sure nothing bad gets inside the village. That's not really a hard job for a B-rank pay." Kotetsu said.

And as if a signal had been made there was a quick succession of small booms that were shaking the ground. They both got their kunai in a reverse grip and ducked behind their desk to get ready for a possible incoming attack. Turns out they didn't need them because what they saw come out of the forest made them hit the deck.

It was Tsunade speeding towards the Konoha gate and with every step she would make a small boom and spider web cracks were seen wherever she took a step and she was still coming in hot. They were too scared to notice the teenager following her until she called out,"Tsunade-sama please calm down!" yelled Shizune trying to get her master to calm down.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You expect me to calm down after what that bastard did to me! I'll calm down when I get my hands around his throat!" Tsunade yelled back.

Shizune kept yelling trying, and failing, to get Tsunade to calm down. At this point they had passed the gate and were in the village making people move out of the way in fear of being trampled.

Back at the gate Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and blinked wondering if what they saw actually happened."You saw that too right?

"Yeah."

Then they both shivered praying for the person who was the target of Tsunade's wrath.

Somewhere in Konoha a blonde, spiky haired man just sneezed.

**Hokage's Office**

Minato Namikaze was in his office wearing his normal attire. He was having a normal day so far. He woke up, had breakfast, and did 1,000 push ups, sit ups, push ups, crunches, and squats...yup, just a normal day. After his...everyday work out he headed to the Hokage's office to get started on his work, unfortunately. In the office with him was his sensei Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage and his predecessor. They were talking about the negotiations in Suna.

"Since your back in a good mood that means the negotiations went well?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama. I handled everything and it went off without any complications." Minato answered, making Jiraiya sigh at how his student would speak like an old fart instead of the 27-year old that he was.

"Ugh, Minato lighten up. If you keep talking all high and mighty you won't be getting laid when you sound like an old man." Jiraiya said, noticing how Minato turned away and started to scratch his cheek with an almost imperceptible blush on his cheeks. Almost. Most people would have missed it, but Jiraiya wouldn't be a spy master if he didn't know how to read people. With a grin Jiraiya said,"Oh ho! Minato, is there something you forgot to tell your dear, old sensei?"

Minato's blush had gotten slightly darker after that."N-No! Of course not Jiraiya-sensei. Why would you think that?" He was getting really nervous from that grin that his sensei was sporting at the moment.

"Don't give me that Minato. We both know what that blush on your face means. Who was she? Was she cute? Was she good in bed? Did she have big boobs? Come on Minato. Don't sit there. Tell me who it was?" Jiraiya said completely excited to know that his son had finally gotten laid after so many tries at finding him someone to sleep with. Hiruzen was shaking his head at his student and his odd behavior while taking a drag of his pipe to calm him down from what he just heard.

In all honesty, he was rather glad that his successor had found himself someone who could be the person that he could spend that rest of his life with. Being the last of his clan he lived alone in his clan house. He had tried being with a girl before but it had ended up turning out that they did both love each other but it was more familial love than regular love. A few years later, she told him that she had found love in one of their classmates from the academy. Of course she had to keep Minato from threatening that if he hurt her then Minato would have beaten him up to the point that he would be nothing but a vegetable. While Minato was happy that his sister figure had found someone to be with, he was slightly disheartened at the fact that he was still alone when she had found someone to be with.

Sarutobi figured that having someone by his side, someone who would love him unconditionally, would help him get out of his slight depression and bring him back to what he normally acted. Minato used to call him old man, make jokes, and be a great person to spend time with. But after hearing his past partner had found someone to love he had gotten quieter, and started to treat him(Sarutobi) and his(Minato) superiors with respect. Nobody thought it would happen before! People couldn't get used to the way he acted now. That's why people wanted him back to normal.

Sarutobi was suddenly cut off from his thoughts with a shriek from downstairs making him and everybody in the room look at the door leading downstairs.

"Wait! You can't go in there! He's in a meeting!" A voice that everyone recognized as the secretary's from the front desk.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S IN A FUCKING MEETING! I'M GOING IN THERE AND NOT EVEN KAMI HIMSELF IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM KICKING HIS ASS!"

A voice that they noticed was very familiar but they couldn't place it. Well, except for Minato. He had a pretty good idea who was downstairs but was really hoping that he was wrong.

They saw the ANBU in the office head out of the room and run downstairs to see what was wrong. Man that was a huge mistake on their part.

"State your busin-AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Stop right the-GGGAAAHHH!"

"NO! WAIT! WAIT! WAI-AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Silence. Complete silence. And with that footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs doing a very good job creeping the hell out of everybody in the Hokage's office.

They were expecting some ginormous man on his way to kill Minato but they were even more creeped out with what actually came up the stairs.

What came up the stairs was the complete opposite of what they thought was walking up the stairs. It was Tsunade Senju. In all her beautiful glory.

"Minato you son of a bitch get over here so I can beat you to death, revive you, and beat you to death again!"

(Cue squeaky voice) Weeeeeel,(Cut squeaky voice) maybe glory was a bit of a stretch. Maybe in all her righteousness. Yeah that works.

Minato didn't know what was wrong, but whatever he was that he did wrong he was going to fix it if he wanted to survive from what looked like a very severe case of feminine vengeance. "N-Now hold on Tsunade. I'm sure whatever is wrong we can talk it out. So lets talk."

"Talk!? So you want to talk about how you got me pregnant?" was Tsunade's incredulous reply.

And with that Minato and everyone else in the room was the equivalent of a gaping fish. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice Shizune and Tonton enter the room, both as shocked as everyone else.

Minato was the first one to come out of his shock. "W-W-What? Y-Y-ou can't be p-pregnant!"

"Tell that to my uterus you bastard!" Tsunade yelled, outraged at being called a liar with something as serious as this.

Then everybody started to hear laughing and everyone turned to Jiraiya. He was just chuckling away with that lecherous grin on his face. And with what he said next made everybody think whether he has a death wish or not. "Minato my boy! I never thought I would be prouder when you made your **Hiraishin no Jutsu**(Flying Thunder God Technique), but you proved me wrong when you became Hokage! Now you just proved me wrong again when you not only had sex with the hottest women on the planet, but the same woman with the world's biggest boobs! How was she? Does she scream or moan? How did it feel to suck on her ample bosoms. Come on! Tell me! I have to know!" And with that he shut his mouth when he felt a tremendous amount of KI come from behind him and slowly turned around to what most would call death in human form.

But it was actually Tsunade just really pissed off. Tsunade started in a hushed voice,"You peeped on me when we were younger and you learned your lesson. But you kept doing it to other women and I knew you wouldn't change. But to blatantly ask the one person to connect with me the way only one other person has how it was to have sex with me..." Her fists were white from how hard she was balling her fists. She looked at Jiraiya with so much anger Jiraiya started to take steps back. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Then she proceeded to give Jiraiya a beating about as bad as when he peeped on her.

Halfway through the beating Shizune got out of her shock and saw her master beat on Jiraiya and remembered that too much stress could hurt the baby. "Tsunade-sama, please stop! You're stressing out and too much stress could hurt the baby!" Effectively stopping Tsunade. When she heard what Shizune said she couldn't help but have a scared look on her face, put her hands on her stomach, and take deep breaths to calm herself down.

Tsunade couldn't help but berate herself in her mind. She was so wracked up with anger at Jiraiya that she had completely forgotten about what her anger could do to her child. Anger causes stress, and stress causes the body to, during pregnancy, increase the chance of pre-term birth, and other ill effects towards the baby. She couldn't stop the tears that started to pool around her eyes for possibly being the reason for her baby to have problems when its born. But she cast that idea aside not wanting to think about it and started to calm down, wiping away the tears.

When she calmed down she started to think clearly and turned to Minato and Hiruzen and asked," So now that I'm pregnant what do you think that I should do?

Minato and Hiruzen started thinking about what they should do and after a few moments Minato said,"Well I think the best choice is to stay in Konoha until the day you have to give birth."

"No. I don't want to stay in the same village that took my little brother, and Dan. Think of something else." Tsunade said with an expression that said she wouldn't budge.

While Minato and Tsunade started to argue about what they should do, Hiruzen was standing there with a far off look on his face, meaning that he was thinking very deeply about what they should do for the baby. It was a good thing really. The birth of Tsunade and Minato's child could bring both of them out of their depressions. When Tsunade had lost her brother she was devastated. Blaming his death on Konoha and, while not hating it, was not her favorite place in the world. Then when she met Dan she had started to smile more and started to act the way she used to. Then that had changed when Dan died. What had made it worse for Tsunade was that Dan died right in front of her, with his blood staining her hands giving her haemophobia, the fear of blood. If she saw blood then she freezes up and can't move, because when she sees blood, Dan's dead body springs into her mind and stops her cold.

But maybe with her child Tsunade could come to like Konoha again and maybe work on her fear of blood. While Minato could get out of his slight depression of not having someone to love him and have something to keep and care for.

Then he started to think of what the child would be like when he/she would get older. The baby could quite possibly be the strongest person in the Elemental Nations seeing how the baby has Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage(First or Founding Hokage) as a great-grandfather, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage(Second Hokage) as a great-granduncle, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage(Fourth Hokage) as a father, and lastly Tsunade Senju, Konoha's Slug Princess as a mother. He would not be surprised that the baby would amount to be the most powerful shinobi that this world would ever see.

Then he started to think about what would happen if the other hidden villages found out about Tsunade and Minato's child and immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Tsunade I think it would be best if you did not stay in Konoha after your pregnancy." Hiruzen said making Minato look at him shocked while Tsunade looked at him calculatingly wondering what he was getting at.

"Why? I figured you would agree with Minato on me staying in the village." Tsunade said wondering why he didn't agree with her staying in the village.

"No. I do agree with Minato on you staying in the village, but only until your pregnancy." Sarutobi explained.

Tsunade was confused now. What was her sensei getting at? "Sensei, you're not making any sense. Do you want me to stay in Konoha or not?"

Sarutobi stayed quiet for a few seconds to get together his thoughts then said in a slow voice to make sure whatever he was going to say was heard and understood. "Yes. I think you should stay in Konoha but only until the end of your pregnancy and when your child is ready to become a part of the village and be a ninja." Tsunade was about to argue but Sarutobi cut her off before she could start, "Let me finish Tsunade, but before I continue, does anybody else know about you being pregnant?"

Tsunade said," The only people who know are me, you, Minato, the pervert, and Shizune. Nobody else knows. Why?"

"Because we are forgetting something very important. Your baby, to be more specific, its life." Sarutobi said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked still not getting it.

Sarutobi began with, "Your child is going to have a very big target on its head either from villages, organizations, or factions of shinobi that are either going to kill your baby, kidnap it or take it and train it to fight only for them and kill everyone else. Remember your clan was the strongest and most prominent with everyone alive, and still is even with just you left. That's why your clan has so many enemies...which could plan and act out against your child should they ever find out."

After hearing that Tsunade got a scared look on her face and put her arms around her stomach as if it would somehow protect the child from the evils of the world. "We have to do something. Please, I don't want anything happening to my baby." She said in a voice so vulnerable that it shocked everyone in the room. She had never spoken like that before, showing everyone that she was extremely worried for her baby.

Minato then started to speak, "Don't worry Tsunade. I'll make sure to keep our baby safe. I won't let anything happen to it." Tsunade stayed silent for a few minutes to come to a decision and when she did she looked at Minato and her sensei.

"Fine, I'll stay in the village until the end of my pregnancy but after that I'm going to be getting out of here. Deal?" Tsunade asked making sure they understood that while she was worried for her child she wasn't going to be keeping him here.

"Yes that's fine. We'll talk about the rest of the details at another time, but before you go take this."Minato said handing her a Hiraishin kunai.

"Thanks." Tsunade said taking it and putting it away. "I'll be staying in my grandfather's cottage. I don't want people getting suspicious about why I came back and why I'm staying here for the next nine months."

"Yes, of course. Now, let's get out of here, its been a long day." Minato said releasing a sigh with everyone agreeing with him. When everyone left it seems that they had forgotten that Tsunade had beaten Jiraiya to a bloody pulp and left him in the office twitching and groaning in pain.

Then when the room was empty it the ANBU guarding the office could have sworn they heard someone whisper, "Bastards."

**Nine Months Later**

Over the past nine months everything had been going back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with a woman who had superhuman strength and a really short temper. Tsunade had to stay in the cottage during the nine months without leaving. Although she hated that she couldn't leave, she loved that everyone had to do things for her just so she wouldn't hurt herself and/or the baby.

After two months she had started to grow a baby bump and she would always take great joy in rubbing her stomach and thinking about her child when he/she would be out of her stomach so Tsunade could hold him/her. Well, when she wasn't having mood swings and stuffing her face with different types of food that she craved.

After five months they found the gender of the baby. It was a boy! Knowing that Tsunade got very excited thinking about baby names for her son. One day while she was thinking about baby names Minato had managed to convince her that they should name their child Naruto out of the main character in Jiraiya's only non-perverted book. Of course, if he had said it wasn't one of his perverted books, he would've saved his sensei from a really bad beating when she found out that Jiraiya had asked Minato to convince Tsunade to name her son after one of his characters.

After Jiraiya was out of the hospital they talked about how naming Tsunade's son Naruto then that made Jiraiya the godfather and while Minato did agree Tsunade took a little more convincing and ended with her saying that if Jiraiya was going to be the godfather then Shizune was going to be the godmother making everyone agree, especially Shizune. When she heard the news she was bouncing off the walls with happiness at the thought of being the godmother to her master's son.

And here we are. Nine months out, Tsunade's water had broken and she was secretly transported to a private hospital room where Shizune was overlooking Tsunade's health. Everyone was excited and couldn't help but feel happy about finally meeting Tsunade's son.

"AAAAAHHHH! DAMN YOU MINATO!"

Well, almost everyone.

"Come on Tsunade you're doing fine. Ow!" Minato said then yelped out in pain when Tsunade squeezed his hand extra hard when he said she was doing fine, which she wasn't.

"AAAAHHHH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD! AAAHHH! JUST GET OUT ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Tsunade bellowed not being able to hold in her screams.

"Your almost done, Tsunade-sama. Just one more push. Ready. 1. 2. 3!" Shizune said making sure Tsunade was ready for the final push.

Oh she was ready alright. She wanted that damn baby out of her so she could get out of the horrible amount of pain she was in. With one last push the sound of crying could be heard and then there he was. Tsunade's child with his tiny body, small tuft of blonde hair and cute face that was crying.

After Shizune cut the umbilical chord she cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blue towel and gave him to her master. "Here he is Tsunade-sama. Your son, Senju Naruto."

Tsunade was practically in tears with a huge smile on her face. She had a child. She finally got to see her son. Her precious little boy. "Hi there Naruto-chan its nice to finally see you." Tsunade said in a soft voice so she wouldn't scare him.

Naruto stopped crying when he heard her voice, as if he already new that this was his mother. He slowly opened his eyes showing his mother his cerulean blue eyes. Then he smiled and was such a beautiful smile that Tsunade couldn't help but smile back at him while shedding a few tears. In Tsunade's eyes, her son was the perfect little thing. He was adorable, had beautiful eyes, and was her son to boot. The first reason was enough to make her love Naruto, but with the other reasons she couldn't help but think that he was the world's number 1 blessing.

She gave him a tentative kiss on his forehead making him let out a gurgle like laugh making everyone smile at how beautiful it sounded. "Your my perfect baby boy. And no one can tell me otherwise." Tsunade said to her baby with Minato sitting next to her bed and silently agree with her as she rocked Naruto back and forth Successfully making him fall asleep.

"You can let the others in Shizune, but tell them to be quiet." Tsunade said to Shizune. She did exactly that and Hiruzen and Jiraiya made sure to stay extra quiet seeing that they didn't want to wake the baby.

"Well will you look at that. He looks just like Minato." Jiraiya said.

"Yes but you can see that he has Tsunade's skin color, eye shape, and nose." Hiruzen said.

"Well if he's going to look like a mix between Minato and Tsunade then he's going to be a killer with women when he's older. Maybe he could give me inspiration for my next book." Jiraiya said thinking about how Naruto was going to be a ladies man when he got older.

"As if I would let anybody sink their claws into my Naru-chan. If they want to get at him they're going to have to go through me."Tsunade said, clearly not liking the idea of women going after her son.

"Then I fear he is going to be a virgin till he's 40." Jiraiya said knowing that if Tsunade kept her word then Naruto wasn't going to get any at all.

"Whatever pervert." Tsunade said before turning to her sensei. "I think I should stay here for another day or two to recuperate and then we can talk about what were going to do with Naruto and his safety."

Sarutobi agreed knowing that women needed time to recuperate after giving birth. "Very well. We'll leave you alone while Shizune checks on you for the next few days. After your well enough to leave the hospital we'll talk."

"Alright. Shizune can you get me the crib for Naru-chan. I don't want to hurt him while I'm asleep." Tsunade said. After Shizune brought the crib Tsunade set Naruto down gently while smiling at his sleeping face. "Good night Naru-chan. Sweet dreams." She said and then gave him another kiss on his forehead.

After that everybody started to quietly leave the room leaving only Minato, Tsunade, and Naruto. After a few seconds, Tsunade asked, "Minato, why are you still here? I need to rest." She was confused. Why was Minato still here.

Minato stayed silent while at her in the eyes and then slowly took her hands in his. He started to play with her fingers for a few minutes while he was gathering his thoughts. Then he looked at Tsunade and said in a hushed voice, "Thank you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Why was he thanking her. "Why are you thanking me?" She voiced out her thought.

"I'm thanking you because you gave me something that I've wanted for a long time. Something to love, to care for...to live for. A child. My-Our child. That's why I'm thanking you, because you gave me that." Minato answered her question with. Then he leaned forward, kissed Tsunade on her forehead, and then put their foreheads together while closing his eyes, whispering one more "Thank you" he opened his eyes, stood up and left the room, closing the door with a silent click.

Tsunade had her eyes closed the time after he kissed he forehead. Why did she let him do that. Did she let him do it because she was curious to what he was trying to do? Or was it something else?

Well it didn't matter now she was tired. She wanted to get some sleep so she turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. Wondering how things were gong to be now that Naruto was born, and why Tsunade felt warm when Minato kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter 2.**

**A/N: And there you have it. The second chapter to The Heir of the Senju Clan. This took me a long time to write. I figured that when I would start typing my stories I would typing away like no tomorrow, but when you write a story down and then you have to type the whole thing on the computer I tend to be pretty slow.**

**Now on to other things. I'm going to put a poll on my profile about something that will really help with the story and make it even more fun to write.**

**The poll is about...Sasuke being a boy or girl!**

**I know it might sound kind of stupid but hear me out first. If fem. Sasuke and Naruto fall for each other and fem. Sasuke leaves for Oto I could have like the biggest emotional battle for Naruto and end up making him the biggest badass to ever walk the planet and have a rare pairing too. Next, I'll either update my other story The New Juubi or work on the next chapter for this story. Just so you know the Kyuubi attack is going to be in the next chapter.**

**Well that's it for this author's note I'll see you guys next time. Later.**


End file.
